


Giving Thanks

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Established Relationship, Holiday, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Maldonado invites most of the squad to her house for Thanksgiving dinner.  Dorian wasn’t invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

Giving Thanks  
By Patt

 

Summary: Captain Maldonado invites most of the squad to her house for Thanksgiving dinner. Dorian wasn’t invited.  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Angst and confusion  
Genre: Slash, established relationship  
Word Count: 1775

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Thanksgiving-Desktop-Wallpaper_zpse173e0e9.jpg.html)

**Sunday before Thanksgiving**

Captain Maldonado called John into her office. John walked through the door, smiling and asked, “What can I do for you, Captain?”

“Boy, you’re in a good mood, that’s for sure. Even after that messy drug bust today you’re still smiling.”

“I doubt you called me in her to discuss my personality, so what’s up?” John asked. 

She smiled at how quickly he could come to the point. “I’m having a Thanksgiving get together at my house on Thursday after the shift ends and wondered if you would like to come?” 

“Wow, Captain, I’m surprised about this. Sure, we would love to come,” John answered happily. 

“I didn’t mean, Dorian, John. I can’t invite him, if I did, I would have to invite all of the bots,” Captain Maldonado said. 

John just stood there, shocked. He realized that no one cared for Dorian but him. “In that case, I’m going to make dinner at my house. Thank you for asking.”

“John, think about it. He doesn’t eat and he doesn’t celebrate holidays like we do. Why wouldn’t you just leave him in his apartment?”

“Captain, you know damn well, he lives at my place. I don’t want him to spend his first Thanksgiving all alone. So, thank you for asking me, but I’ll make my own dinner.” John turned and walked out of the office. 

Dorian saw him walking towards his desk and saw that gone was the good mood and in its place was a foul one. Dorian wondered what in the world had happened to ruin John’s good mood. Then he saw Captain Maldonado looking our her window in her office and staring at him. _They were discussing me?_

John sat down and started doing his paperwork for the drug bust and didn’t say a word to anyone. Detective Stahl came up to his desk and asked, “Isn’t it nice that the captain invited us all over to her house for Thanksgiving?”

“Peachy. Now, if you don’t mind, I have work to do,” John said, rather coldly. 

Stahl walked away from his desk mumbling something about what a dickhead John was and Dorian watched John very close. John had a hurt look on his face. Dorian didn’t understand. Why would he look hurt when he should be happy? Dorian was going to talk to John about it that night. It was another one of those human things that Dorian just couldn’t get.

~~~~~

That night at home, John said, “I’m going to go to the store and pick up some things we need for our Thanksgiving celebration.”

“You are taking something to Captain Maldonado’s home?” Dorian asked. 

“No, I’m staying here. You and I are going to celebrate and watch some old Thanksgiving shows on television,” John answered. 

“I don’t understand, John. Why wouldn’t you be going to her house for dinner on Thursday?” 

“Dorian, I wanted you to go also and she didn’t invite you. So, that’s that. Now, did you want to go shopping with me or not?”

“No, I’m going to listen to that new music you got for me yesterday and I’ll see you when you get back,” Dorian said. 

“Okay, I’ll be back in an hour. Enjoy the tunes,” John said, as he walked out the door. 

As soon as the door was shut, Dorian called Rudy. Rudy of course monitored Dorian all the time, so he answered right away. “What’s going on, Dorian?”

“I have some questions and I hope you can answer them for me,” Dorian said. 

“So ask. What’s up?” Rudy asked. 

“Why would John turn down an invitation for dinner on Thursday to Captain Maldonado’s house?”

“Maybe he doesn’t like to go over there,” Rudy guessed. 

“He said she didn’t invite me. I don’t understand. Why would she invite me? I’m not human,” Dorian said. 

“Because, John tends to think of you as almost human. He probably got his feelings hurt and will stay home with you. You should make up a really nice dinner for him that night. That way he won’t feel so lonely and blue.”

“Rudy, what are you doing that night?” Dorian asked. 

“Nothing. I have no family to speak of, so I usually just sit at home and watch old television shows and listen to old music. Why?”

“I would like you to come here. I’ll make a nice dinner for the two of you and you won’t be alone,” Dorian said. 

“Dorian, he doesn’t want me over for Thanksgiving,” Rudy said. 

“But I do. And he always tells me that my vote counts too. I would like you to come for dinner. We work until four, so it’ll be after that,” Dorian explained. 

“In that case, I’ll be there. Be sure and tell John that you invited me. If he throws a fit, you can un-invite me. How does that sound, Dorian?”

“I will talk to you later. I am not going to un-invite you. We have a date for 5:00 on Thursday. See you then, Rudy.”

“Thanks, Dorian. I hate holidays because I’m usually all alone. This will be nice. Hopefully, John won’t mind.”

“Goodbye, Rudy,” Dorian said, smiling. 

Now, Dorian just had to think of a way to tell John.

~~~~~

John opened the front door and looked to see where Dorian was. “Hey you, did you want to help me bring in the food?” John called out to Dorian.

“I’m right here. I had to get my shoes on,” Dorian said as they walked out to the car. 

There were four bags of groceries and it didn’t take them long to get them into the house. Dorian started unloading the bags as he started talking to John. 

“I just talked to Rudy while you were gone and I’m afraid I did something I should have asked about first,” Dorian said. 

“What?” John asked. 

“He said he was all alone for Thanksgiving, so I invited him over to the house for dinner. Do you mind?”

“Hey, that’s a great idea, Dorian. I didn’t even think about asking Rudy. That’s great. Is there anyone else you would like to invite?” John wondered. 

“No, just Rudy and us. That would be really nice. I told him 5:00 on Thursday. I hope we’ll be able to make something after we get off work,” Dorian said. 

“I bought the turkey already made. We just have to heat it up in the oven for a short while. I can make the mashed potatoes and gravy. So, it’s going to work out just fine. I’m glad you asked him, Dorian.”

“I’m so glad you’re not angry with me.”

“It would take more than that to make me angry with you,” John said. 

“Is there anyone else you would like to invite, John?”

Nope, it’ll just be the three of us. It’s going to be nice. Did you tell him what we’re going to do?”

“John, I don’t tell people what we do in the bedroom,” Dorian said, smiling. 

“Very funny, I meant in the evening when Rudy is here.”

“Yes, I told him what we were doing. He said he does the very same thing. It must be a custom,” Dorian guessed. 

John threw back his head and laughed and said, “More like just lonely people. Maybe this year we’ll do something wild and crazy like play cards or a board game all evening. It would be fun.”

“That sounds very nice, John. Good idea.”

“There’s no reason we can’t all be thankful, am I right?” 

“You are correct, John. I’m grateful to be alive and your partner in all things. I’m very happy and content. What are you grateful for?”

“Dorian, I’m glad you’re in my life. I wasn’t a very happy person before you came along. I’d probably be dead by now if it wasn’t for you,” John admitted. 

“That was a very nice thing to say, John.”

“I speak the truth, Dorian.”

“What is the cottage cheese for?” Dorian wondered. 

“I’m going to make up this wonderful salad that contains, cottage cheese, canned cherries and whip cream. It sounds sort of gross, but it tastes really good. Then I’m going to make a green bean casserole that anyone would love,” John stated. 

“I really wish I could eat and enjoy it. I’m sorry I can’t try out your recipes.”

“You can make up for it later and let me win a game or two,” John said, laughing. 

“You want me to cheat?” 

“Nah, I was just joking. I’m really looking forward to Thursday now. Thanks for inviting Rudy. He would have been alone too. We don’t want any of us to be alone.” 

“Did you say that they play the old Twilight Zones on holidays?” Dorian wondered. 

“Yeah, they usually do. So, we’ll check out some of them. In fact, I think I’m going to ask for the day off. How does that sound? Then we can cook and get ready all day long,” John said. 

“Why don’t you call the Captain and ask her for Thursday off, so no one beats you to it.”

John pulled his phone out and dialed his captain’s number and heard her say, “Hello.”

“Captain, this is John Kennex. I wondered if it would be all right to have Thursday off. I’m having a dinner party and don’t want to start at 4:00 when my shift ends.”

“That would fine. You’re asking a date over? What about Dorian?” she asked. 

“I doubt that Rudy would be like being called a date and Dorian will be here too. We have big plans made already. It’s going to be great,” John said. 

“Good, I’m glad you’ll have a good time. Take Thursday off, but leave your phone open in case I need to get a hold of you.”

“Thanks, Captain. We’ll see you tomorrow at work,” John said before he closed the connection. 

“Are we off?” Dorian asked. 

“We are a little off, but Captain Maldonado gave us Thursday off to cook all day. It’s going to be great. “

Dorian threw back his head and laughed. 

“I’m glad you’re spending Thanksgiving with me, Dorian.”

“I’m glad, too. Rudy will be more than grateful.”

Dorian fixed a sandwich for John so he wouldn’t have to go to bed hungry. They chatted about the holiday while John ate. 

“Okay, I’m a little tired, are you?” John asked. 

“Yes, let’s go to bed,” Dorian suggested. 

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
